Hinyuya
by McrXxTayuya
Summary: This is a story i made up with a made up character Hinyuya by combinding tayuya and hinatas name. THE ONLY REASON WHY IS IS IN THE NARUTO CADEGORY IS BECAUSE THE STORY IS VERY SIMILAR TO NARUTO It was something i had to do as an english homework assien


Bronx Latin Edyline Espaillat

English January 25, 2010

_**Hinyuya**_

Hinyuya was well known in the village of the Sound. This village is very unique where all the ninjas use their musical powers to support their government and everyday life. Hinyuya's fame rested on her ability to murder other ninjas just by the look of her eyes, but also because of her strength. Her long straight red hair flowed down to her back including the little strands of hair that laid just above her brown butterfly-shaped eyes. Her figure standing out from underneath her clothing by a lot made her become eye candy to young men, but she usually turns them down. She is often shy but at times cruel. But one thing is for certain, she is powerful. As a younger person, however, she was considered feeble. All her life people stepped all over her constantly because of her family. Yes the family of the Otogakure had brought shame to the village. It has to do with the day her uncle had plans to take over the ninja world, first starting with the Sound village.

On the day Hinyuya was born, Sayamo, Hinyuya's uncle, was hungry with power! He thirsts to kill. Before je began his quest, his mother caught him trying to run away from home.

"Sayamo Rin Otogakure, just where do you think you're going?"

"Mother, do not get involved. This is what the village deserves." Said Sayamo.

"Y-you're planning to take over the village." She trembled.

He turned around and gave her a sinister look. "Exactly."

"But you can't! The family could get killed."

"That doesn't matter to me" He said.

"Your sister…her baby was born today, it's a girl." She lifted her arm to reveal the baby she was carrying. The baby, Hinyuya, was looking into Sayamo's eyes.

"If you attack the village, everyone would turn against us and Hinyuya will live a hard life just for your actions, would you really do that to your whole family and niece?"

For a while he looked into Hinyuya's eyes as she gazed back.

"It's not about her or the family, it's about vengeance. Get this drooling little filth away from me." He pulled her away from him and ran outside the house.

"Sayamo, wait!" But she stood there because there was nothing she could do, yet a tear rolled down her eye.

Sayamo reached outside the gates of the village a few moments later meeting up with his clan.

"Gentlemen, today is the day that we take charge! Kill everyone in sight and burn down everything you see."

"Yes sir!" said the men.

A few moments later, half of the entire village was in flames. Luckly, the hokage(president) of the village stopped him before the rest of the village was destroyed. Sayamo and his men were killed and the village spent years trying to repair itself again. Till this very day it is still not back to its original self. Even though Hinyuya was just born that day, she remembered Sayamo and everything else that happened. That memory never left her.

"Hinyuya….Hinyuya…Hinyuya!!" Shouted her best friend Kona-Ino.

"What?" Hinyuya looks around as if there was an earthquake.

"You've been daydreaming again! Hurry we have to go to class! Before we get detention!" She grabbed her hand and forced her to get up from her seat.

"Oh, sorry,' said Hinyuya following Kona-Ino, "I've just been thinking about… that night...with Sayamo."

"How many times do I have to tell you?,' said Kona-Ino, ' It was a long time ago and it's not your fault that people here are jerks and want to blame your entire family! Yes the village is still recovering blah blah but the fact of the matter is you should not think about it."

"Yeah well-"Hinyuya began to say but was cut off by another ninja.

"Well well.' That ninja was Baley Kunosaka. 'If it isn't Konan-pig and the mistake."

"Oh shut up Baley!!' said Kona-Ino,' you're only making things worse!"

Baley are one of the ninjas that hate the Otogakures for destroying the village but mainly blame Hinyuya. Kona-Ino believes he just has a crush on her.

"You be quiet, pig!" He replied.

"You little-,' Kona-Ino glanced at the clock before she was about to punch him and knock him out cold, 'You are lucky that we have only 30 seconds before being late to class or I would have beat the crap outta you. Consider yourself lucky."

Hinyuya started walking out of study hall and Kona-Ino started out too.

"Whatever. Pig" laughed Baley.

With a quick turn, Kona-Ino balled her hand into a fist and slammed it right into Baley's face; knocking him off the table he was sitting on.

"On second thought, you don't even deserve not getting a beating." Said Kona-Ino with a smile.

"Quick we have to go, said Hinyuya 'we're almost late."

They left immediately upstairs to room 305 to find students screaming. Inside everyone was frightened. Half of the classroom was in flames and on the wall was the symbol of the fire village.

"Fire ninjas must have something against us then." Said Hinyuya.

After a while the fire alarm rang and water was pouring from the ceiling sprinklers. Preps were complaining and crying over their wet hair and everyone rushed outside.

"Ugh, this day sucks." Complained Kona-Ino.

"Yeah." Agreed Saya, a companion in their class who was just a few paces behind them.

Once all of the students were safely out of the building, the Kouchou-sensei(principal) came out and told all the students to go home and that there will not be school today since the fire symbol must be a bad omen.

Hinyuya sighed as she started to walk home with Kona-Ino following her.

"I know what you're thinking,' Kona-Ino started to say, 'but it's not your fault maybe they just don't like our hokage(president) or something."

"I still can't help but feel like I'm always the reason for something."

"Don't be Hana Hime (flower princess)" said Saya when she catches up with them. She calls Hinyuya flower princess to make her feel better when things like this happen.

"Just try not to think about it for a while, said Kona, 'you're with your friends be happy."

"Fine', agreed Hinyuya, 'but we should hurry home."

Once they reached Cherry Street, they said bye to each other and walked their separate ways home.

It was night time and there was a strong wind blowing outside. Hinyuya got up from bed at midnight to close her bedroom window but when she did she gasped. There was an army of ninjas all leading to her house burning the path behind them. They must be fire ninja.

She quickly put on her clothes and her sword and rushed outside the door into the cold night.

They had stopped running once they saw her standing right in front of them. The leader of the group stepped forward.

"Hinyuya Otogakure', he said, 'I believe you have something we want."

"And that would be?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yuuru of the fire village and we heard about that strange power of yours. We're here to take it for ourselves." This he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Well come and get it!" Hinyuya took out her sword.

"Oh? I wouldn't do that if I were you. We'll destroy the whole village if you refuse."

"Well you'll have to get through me!" Hinyuya strikes with her sword but Yuuru takes out his and blocks. The other ninjas also began charging at her all at the same time! The first group that reached her first took out their swords. Since her sword is magical, it breaks into tiny little pieces and forms back into a bigger sword. One swish and the first group flew back without even trying to attack. The second group charged at her with nun-chucks. She dodged when they all attacked at the same time then she counter-attacked with a kick that made them fall over like dominoes.

The third group came attacking with any weapons but they're hands and feet, however they were not attacking at the same time. Since there were too many of them, Hinyuya had to go full speed and she managed to get half of them bleeding.

When the other half and part of the ninjas from the first group came back shooting fire through their hands, Hinyuya had to get away somehow so she climb the nearest tree and stood taking a few deep breaths on a thick branch.

This is a good view of all of them; she thought to herself, this could be a perfect time to kill them all with my eyes-

Her thought was interrupted when she smelled smoke! The ninjas are lighting the tree on fire. She jumped off the tree, landing on the ground on the balls of her feet.

"I got you now!" Yuuru sliced her back with the sword that belonged to her.

She stood there as the wound completely healed. "Hehe…the magical sword never betrays me…magical sword come to me!"

Yuuru stood there, shocked. He didn't even notice that the sword left his hand and reached hers.

"It's over." Hinyuya drew the sword deep into Yuuru's chest and he crouched down holding the wound.

She got up another tree. "It has to work, it has to happen now." She said.

Once she got up, got a good look at all the ninjas underneath her, she activated her power.

"Hiroshima jiro activate!" She shouted and almost in an instant all of the ninjas squirted out blood or fell to their knees. They all died every single one of them. It was a scary sight to see but it had to be done.

Hinyuya put away her sword and went inside her house hoping someone is going to clean up the dead bodies because it defiantly won't be her.

The End


End file.
